The Concept of Insanity
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: Is my life flashing before my eyes? Is it but a flashback to my greatest moments before I take my final bow and let my plan go with me? The answer, undoubtably, is YES.
1. A Beginning of sorts

Ah ha ha.

I am taken down by the insufferable prick of a plumber, his goody-two shoes girlfriend, and an oversized turtle. The arm flailer. (I'm quite proud if that nickname) The plumber's brother emerges from the rubble of the broken robot, dazed but unhurt. Lucky him.

Blood is slowly trickling down the right side of my face, hidden underneath an ever-smiling mask. My head begins to pound like a bass drum and my vision grows as fuzzy as a soft blanket. I want to escape the dark confines of the Super Dimentio Robot, but I can fell myself trapped like a fly on sticky paper.

I can feel the whole world growing ever darker. Is it the void? A hopeful voice in the back of my head sounds this ridiculous theory, and although I know it's not going to happen, the rest of me would love it to be true.

But alas, I can feel what little life and soul I had in me drain away, and memories come flooding back to me. Is my life flashing before my eyes? Is it but a flashback to my greatest moments before I take my final bow and let my plan go with me?

The answer, undoubtably, is **_YES. _**

**_-Ah ha ha.-_**

A younger, unmasked Dimentio raises his arms to the roaring crowd as they cheer for him. People from all worlds have come to this very spot to see the magician perform tricks that have even befuddled wizards.

An announcer sounds from the distance, "Please welcome the Master of Dimensions, pleaser of crowds, DIMENTIO!"

Dimentio raises his arms again as creatures of all kinds cheer, loud as ever. "Ladies and gentlemen! I have wonders to show you tonight! Now, for my first trick-"

He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a white rabbit popped out of the jester's motley-style hat he alway wore. The rabbit jumped up and cuddled in his arms. The crowd roared; Rabbits were rare in this part of the worlds. Dimentio gave a rare smile and set the rabbit down.

He snapped his fingers again. "Now! I need a volunteer from the audience!"

Many raised their hand, waving them quickly, shouting, or pointing to their friends. He selected a pretty girl wearing a green dress in the front row. "Come here, my dear. Oh, that rhymed~!"

Holding out his hand, he gently took the girl's and led her up to the stage. The girl, a human he assumed, was dressed in various greens and teals, and had a golden necklace around her skinny neck. What was that symbol? A treble clef? He was never good with music terms.

She had shiny auburn hair and little dots of freckles around her slim nose. Her eyes were a bright turquoise.

Dimentio could feel himself blushing.

When he jester and the girl arrived on the stage, he let go if the girl's hand and waved his forefinger around in a little circle, and suddenly a saw and a long box on a table appeared. The girl no longer looked excited, just anxious.

"I will now saw this girl in half!" Every single member if the audience gasped in shock. Dimentio smiled. This was one of his best tricks.

Reluctantly, The girl shakily lay down in the box, a grimace on her pretty face. Dimentio closed the box with a snap. He picked up the saw with a steady hand.

Now, if he did this correctly, she would be perfectly fine after this trick, just in two parts. But alive. Moving.

Then he would use his magic to put her back together. After tonight, he may raise enough money to pay off his enormous debt.

He sawed this box in half with ease. The crowd gasped. Dimentio smiled; his magic act must be doing really well.

He lifted the now blood-red saw.

Wait, what?

Blood...?

Two drops of blood dropped onto the floor of the stage.

Oh, no...

The crowd was completely silent, every member had an aghast look on their face.

**Three...**

**Two...**

**One..**

Screams filled the hall and the doors to the stage busted open. Two policemen grabbed Dimetio by the arms and led him away from the stage.

The magician had a frozen look on his once happy face.

_Oh, my God... I just killed a girl..._

**My first Mario fic! Super Paper mario is one of my favorite Mario games because if the story, the music, the humor, and, of course, the villains.**

**I've always wanted to write a Dimentio backstory, and this is how I think his past went and how he went insane.**

**This will be a two (maybe three) shot, so expect to see more!**

**StarRod**


	2. I Was So Blind

_Oh, my god, oh, my god. Oh, my dimension-flipping god._

_I killed a girl._

_And I feel no remorse._

Dimentio paced back and forth in his jail cell, similar to a caged lion. The magician had begged the guards to let him out, and he told them again and again that he was innocent, but the guards weren't that easy to convince. They always backed away from him like he was insane.

He wasn't insane.

Was he?

Dimentio had had several inmates in prison, but for some reason, whenever Dimentio got near them, they skittered away and begged to be put in another cell.

He was worried and anxious nearly all the time for the forest several weeks in jail. He refused to out on prison clothes and stayed in his jester's motley. He wanted to keep the last thing that connected him to his almost-happy life.

He sighed. Almost happy was better than anxious.

-**_pagebreak_**-

Dimentio was standing on a stage facing plush auditorium seats, but the place was completely empty. He looked around, and saw nothing. A sound of scraping wood and metal caused him to sharply turn around, and he saw an elongated wooden box on wheels and a rusty saw.

Dimentio blinked. _That wasn't there before..._

The magician quietly walked to the saw and gingerly picked it up. It was perfectly fine, no teeth were missing, the handle wasn't broken, it looked brand new.

Dimentio blinked.

The saw was suddenly covered with blood. Staggering, Dimentio dropped the saw and stepped back. He could suddenly hear a girl's scream in the back of the auditorium.

He ran past the elegant seats, occasionally turning around and seeing scarlet blood covering the box and then dripping into the back of the stage. He shuddered, and fell into one of the seats.

He fell on something hard.

The magician sat up, covering his forehead, wincing. He picked up what he had landed on.

It was a metal carven mask, with arcs for eyeholes and the mouth hole a permanent grin. It wasn't a complete oval; the top was a wide indent perfect for meeting a jester hat,The left side of the mask was an off-white, and the right side was pitch black. It matched his jester suit perfectly.

He put it on.

Dimentio sat up in bed. Was that all a dream? He thought. Yes, it must be, for here I am sitting in this thin bed like a lazy bedbug. I must get up and seize the day~!

Dimentio calmly went over to the mess hall of the jail. Many onlookers stared at him, eyes wide and haws hanging. Dimentio smiled jovially and winked, snapping his fingers. A clone of himself siddenly appeared. Some gasped. Dimentio giggled and the clone disappeared.

He floated over to grab a tray to get some food.

Wait.

Floated?

Whispers broke out like little hissing snakes. Guards stepped towards Dimentio cautiously, but the magician just snapped his fingers and a box appeared around them. Dimentio turned around and the box-and the gaurds- disappeared.

-**_pagebreak_**-

One morning Dimentio awoke to am explosion. He jumped out of his bed with a start, floating over to his tiny window.

As man in a cape, a top hat, and a shiny monocle floated by the rubble of the ruined mess hall. Dimentio smiled. This man could bust me out of here... He thought with a smirk.

Dimentio also noticed that three other people were standing near the dapper man. There was a blue woman with pink hair and glasses, a rather creepy-looking green girl, and a huge man with a struck out jaw and a hairy chin.

Dimentio floated out of his cell, zooming to the cafeteria. He wanted to see that dapper man.

When he arrived, no one else was there, just him and the count. Dimentio bowed. The floating count looked shocked.

"Are you the magician Dimentio?" Asked the man.

Dimentio gave his usual suave smile. "Yes, I am what as known as the master of Dimentioms and the pleaser of crowds, do not forget that~!"

The man spread his arms out, holding a staff in his right hand, the magician noticed that a purple book was floating near him. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted it. Badly.

"Excellent, says Count Bleck. I have heard many a great thing about your ancestor, Dimentio. He created the Pixls, am I correct?"

Dimentio smiled again. "Yes, Sir count. I am impressed with your knowledge. Tell me, did that book tell you it's pretty little secrets?"

The count waved off Dimentio's question. "Never mind, dismisses Count Bleck. You just need to swear yourself to my allegiance and you can help me create a perfect world."

Dimentio patted his pockets. "You will have to supply me with a ballpoint pen, my count. For I am out of writing utensils like Staples right before school starts."

The count waved this off as well. "No need. You're in. Now, hold onto my cloak and we can gather my other minions and escape to my wonderful castle."

Dimentio snapped his fingers. "Wait."

Siddenly a mask, just like the one in his dream, appeared in his hands. He smiled, one of his eyes glinting. The other was dead as the goomba underneath the hero's shoe. He was blind in his left(?) eye, but that mattered to him not.

He was going to create a perfect world, and that was all that matters.

**Guys, I am so sorry I didn't update for like five days. School has kept me so busy and I really want to keep my math grade up, so I study and just pass out when I go to bed. I will try my very hardest to keep a regular update schedule.**

**if you read MarioWiki things about Dimentio, there are rumors that his ancestor did create the Pixls. Am I going somewhere with this...?**

**Maybe...**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**-StarRod **


End file.
